Badger Badger Badger Boy
by Yami's Devil
Summary: This story is for jeanette9a! Desiree pays a visit to Danny one day and Danny ends up with three, cute, adorably fluffy badgers clinging to him. He has to figure out the reason this wish was wished upon him for them to disappear. But after a day of school, will Danny want the badgers to leave? Oneshot!


_**SPECIALLY MADE FOR JEANETTE9A!**_

HELLO! HERE'S A ONESHOT SPECIALLY MADE FOR jeanette9a!

Jack: **This one's for you jeanette!**

Danny: _Made just for jeanette9a! Enjoy!_

**_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!_**

* * *

"Um... Danny?" Tucker said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Tucker..." Danny said dangerously. "Laugh and I swear I'll send you to the Ghost Zone and leave you there for three weeks... without your technology..." Tucker shut up immediately.

"So..." Sam begun. "Danny? Mind explaining... _this_...?" she gestured to the three furry creatures attached to Danny. "Why do you have three _badgers_ on you?"

"Well... I'm not so sure myself..." Danny began. "One minute I'm in my room _trying_ to do my homework before another ghost attack popped up... and the next Desiree pops into my room and waves her hands at me. Once her green light was gone I find myself with three badgers on me! I asked Desiree to tell me who wished for this, and she said _VP/VM_..." Danny said hanging his head.

"Vlad..." Sam, Tucker, and Jazz said at once.

"Yep... Vlad Plasmius, Vlad Masters... if he thinks this is funny it's not!" Danny said. "How am I suppose to go to school with these fuzzballs holding onto me like I'm a lifeline!" Danny asked, pulling at one of the badgers to prove his point.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough?" Tucker suggested. He stood up and grabbed the badger that was on Danny's left arm and started pulling. Danny and the badger let out a yelp of pain.

"Tucker! He's digging into my arm! Ow ow ow!" Sam and Jazz stood up immediately and Jazz pried Tucker off the badger while Sam took a look at the holes that the badger had made.

"Well, they're not deep, but bandages would be a good idea..." Sam said after she had taken a good look at it. Danny just nodded and looked at Jazz.

"I'm _not _going to school on Monday..." Danny said flatly. Jazz put her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

"_Yes_ you are." Danny stood up.

"_Jazz_! I have _three badgers_ attached to me without anyway of getting them off! If I was to go to school I would be teased and tormented even _more_ than I am now!" Sam pushed herself in.

"And I'm pretty sure that they don't allow animals in school." she pointed out. Jazz smiled.

"So we'll get them off before school on Monday!" Danny's eyes widened at Jazz's face.

"Oooooh _no_! You're not touching me!" Danny ran out of the room with Jazz at his heels.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled.

"No!" Danny yelled back.

Sam looked at Tucker. "Well? Should we go after them?" she asked. Tucker looked at her in confusion.

"You're the one who usually decides that..." Sam sighed and ran after Danny and Jazz, who had gone to the basement.

Which was a bad place to run, due to the fact that Jack and Maddie were down there... Danny had ran behind his dad the second he spotted him, not thinking about what they would say at the moment. Jazz ran in and stopped the moment she saw her parents, with Danny hiding behind their father.

"Daaaannnny..." Jazz said slowly. Danny shook his head.

"No! Stay away from me!" Danny said.

"Come on Danny! I'm not gonna hurt you or the badgers." Danny shook his head again.

"Nope! I an't going anywhere near you!" Jack and Maddie could only look between the two as they yelled. Their brows cocked when the word 'badgers' was mentioned.

"Badgers?" Maddie asked. "What badgers.." she walked behind Jack to take a look at Danny, only to see a badger on Danny's head and holding onto both of his arms. "Oh... _those_ badgers..." Jack looked at Maddie.

"What are they fighting about?" Maddie only shrugged.

"I have no idea..." Maddie turned to Jazz. "What's going on? Why does Danny have three badgers on him?" Danny and Jazz froze. If they told them that they were put on him by a wishing ghost they'd be on Danny faster than a cheetah is on it's prey.

"Um..." Jazz said, trying to think of an excuse, finally she sighed. "If we told you, do you promise not to jump on Danny?" Jack looked at Maddie.

"Um... sure?" Danny immediately ran towards a wall and backed up against it.

"Okay..." Danny rubbed the back of his head. "How do I explain this..?" he took a deep breath. "There's this wishing ghost called Desiree, she granted someone's wish," Jazz took this moment to step in.

"Which happened to be putting badgers on Danny that won't let go of him at all..." Danny nodded at her and looked back to his parents.

"We don't know who made the wish, but right now I'm in a situation of how do I go to school with badgers on me? I can't exactly go like this... they wouldn't let me in until they were gone..." Danny looked at Jazz. "And Jazz was suggesting some way to get them off... but I didn't want to risk it... for me and the badgers sakes..." Danny explained, ignoring Jazz's glare.

"Soooo..." Maddie started. "Those badgers are on you because of a ghost that grants wishes?" Danny nodded. "Well... that's extremely strange... but okay..." Jazz's and Danny's mouth hung open at their mother's quick acceptance.

"You mean..." Danny asked. "you're not going to shout 'ghost' and start using ghost inventions on me to try and get them off?" he asked confused. Maddie shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that to innocent creatures... whether a ghost put them there or not..." Jack sighed and turned to Danny.

"Now... about the school problem..." Maddie smiled and stepped forward.

"We'll tell the school a lie so you can still go to school until they leave!" Danny's face would of made Funny Man go into an early retirement.

"_Are you kidding me!_" Danny yelled. "How can I go to school when I have _animals_ attached to my body! What is wrong with you!" Danny cried like his parents were insane.

And right now... that was close enough...

"Danny... it's alright..." Jack said. "It's not gonna hurt taking animals to school!" he explained like it was the most normal thing in the world. Danny face-palmed.

"Dad... you have _no_ idea..." Danny sighed. Jazz walked over to him and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Come on... we'd better start finding ways to get those badgers off just in case..." Danny nodded and followed her out of the basement.

xXx

By the time it was Sunday evening, they still hadn't managed to get the badgers to detach themselves from Danny. So Maddie called up the school and explained the whole thing.

And, damn the gods, they allowed it...

Danny wasn't too happy about the whole thing... Not only would he have to worry about people staring at him like he was crazy, but Dash would have _another_ reason to tease him and toss him in the garbage bin.

Danny was coming out of the shower after getting a, surprisingly calm and relaxing, shower with the badgers only holding on with their paws rather than their claws. And they didn't mind when Danny tried giving them a quick scrub and wash, in fact... they seemed to have loved it. Danny told Jazz about the badgers reactions when he was washing them after he changed into his pajamas.

"Hm... that's strange..." Jazz said. "I never thought badgers like getting cleaned... especially by humans..." Jazz gave him a look saying she got nothing so he gave her a shrug and went to his room. When Danny laid down, the badgers moved so they were on his chest, which Danny found... comforting actually... Automatically Danny moved his hand down and petted the fur of one of the badgers, he nearly jumped when the creature responded with a lick to the hand. Danny sat up and looked down at the three creatures, who were looking up at him with big, black, adorable eyes.

"Hm... I swear you badgers act like cats..." Danny shook his head and laid back down again, letting the darkness of sleep swallow him.

xXx

"Danny! Come on, wake up!" a voice called.

"Mmm... hmm himmmmm..." Danny mumbled, turning over, trying to ignore the voice.

"Get up, or ice goes down..." Danny's eyes snapped open, only one person would threaten him like that and say it that way...

"I'm up!" Danny yelled, glaring at Jazz, who just snapped a photo with her camera.

"That's for my picture file!" Jazz flipped to the picture on her camera and blushed. "Aww! So cute!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Huh..?" Danny said confused. "What is?" Jazz simply pointed at his chest.

Danny looked down to see the three badgers curled up on his chest like overgrown black kittens. As much as Danny didn't want to, he had to admit they _were_ cute. Danny's face softened up, which made himself look cute, Jazz took that little moment to take another picture. Which caused Danny to look up in surprise.

"And that one is for my computer screen!" Jazz said as she ran out of Danny's room.

Danny wanted to go after her, but for some reason, he didn't want to rudely awake the little badgers. So he carefully shook the creatures awake. Once they were awake, he changed into his regular clothes and grabbed his books after pulling on his backpack before heading downstairs. Jack and Maddie were at the table, looking over one of their inventions, as usual, so Danny just grabbed the toast Jazz offered and the two of them left off to school.

Danny met Sam and Tucker on his way to school, he told them about his weekend and how they hadn't been able to get the badgers off. He left out the part about Jazz taking that picture earlier and just continued walking. Sam loved the badgers and petted them like they were house-trained animals, which caught Danny's attention.

"Hey..." Sam and Tucker looked at him. "Isn't it weird that these badgers act house-trained? You know like house cats? They acted just like this last night..." Sam thought for a moment.

"Yeah... I guess it's kinda weird... I mean badgers don't really like people if I remember correctly..." Tucker just snorted.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that those aren't really normal badgers considering they were put there by Desiree, who put them there because Vlad wished it..." Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"_That's_ what's confusing me Tucker!" he looked at his African American friend. "If Vlad really did make this wish, then why didn't he wish for horrid, rabid, attacker badgers to be put on me?" Sam shrugged.

"Beats me... maybe he just made the wish without thinking. Since Desiree grants wishes in the worst way possible, maybe he thought she would make them attack Danny on her own." Danny held to that thought.

"You know... that's not a bad thought..." Danny said out loud as the school came into view. Danny immediately stopped walking, Sam and Tucker sighed in unison and turned around sharply and both grabbed an arm and proceeded to pull Danny towards the building.

"Come on Danny! It might not be as bad as you think!" Sam said, pulling hard as it got harder to just pull Danny as they got closer to the school.

"How about we not go in there and just say we did?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Nope." Sam said flatly. "We're going in, and you're coming too." Sam gave up with pulling and went behind him and started pushing, using her combat boots to kick the back of his feet when they refused to move.

Finally, they made it into the school, with five minutes left until the first bell rang, students were still walking through the halls, rushing to get to class. By now, Danny gave up trying to leave and was simply walking in between Sam and Tucker as they headed to their lockers. As they walked through the school, the gaze of students were eventually dragged to them. More specifically, Danny. Everyone began gossiping as soon as they saw the badgers on Danny, one badger holding onto Danny's right shoulder, another on his left, and the last one sitting on his head, holding onto his head to keep its place. People like Dash and Paulina began laughing and cracking jokes, causing others around them to start laughing. Someone put their foot out to trip Tucker, who would grab Danny, who would accidentally grab Sam, which caused all three of them to fall down. Sam growled and helped her friends up and pushed Danny ahead with one hand and pulled Tucker with the other.

The bell ringed, which meant everyone had another five minutes to get to class or get counted tardy. Sam, Danny, and Tucker had the same first class, so they got to class on time. Mr. Lancer nearly choked on his coffee when he looked at Danny. Not because he was actually _on time_ but because of the furry little creatures _holding onto_ Danny.

"Um... Mr. Fenton... Mind explaining... this..?" Danny sighed and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Not sure how..." Mr. Lancer coughed into his hand and looked at him.

"When I got a call from your parents saying you would be bringing animals to school, I was expecting something like a kitten or a pet mouse or something... not... _badgers_..." Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... well... These little guys might be coming to school with me for a while... we can't find any way to get them off me..." Mr. Lancer looked at Danny with suspicion but let it slide.

"Just try not to cause any unnecessary attention..." Danny sighed and mumbled so only he, Sam and Tucker could hear.

"That's kind of hard... considering practically everyone was laughing at me when I just walked through the halls..." Sam gave a small nod while Tucker mumbled an agreement.

xXx

Danny managed to last until lunch, when he, Sam, and Tucker sat down with their lunches, Dash was making his way over to them. Danny had to hold in a groan as Dash grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off his seat. This was happening _too_ often for him to deal with.

"Hey, Fenturd!" Danny held in another groan as he looked up at Dash. "What's with the big black cats?" at this, Danny and his friends had to hold back laughter. Sam stood up.

"Um Dash?" he looked at her. "I don't know where you heard that those were cats, but those are badgers... not cats..." she said through held laughter.

At the fact that he had been made a fool of, Dash blushed and looked at Danny.

"Looks like you get dessert early Fenturd..." Dash held up a fist. "Here, have some pound cake!"

As Dash's fist came down to meet Danny's face, the strangest thing happened. The badger on Danny's head crouched down and jumped off his head just as Dash brought his fist down and jumped on Dash's arm. The badger on Danny's left arm jumped onto Dash's other arm, which was holding Danny's shirt. And the third badger ran up to Danny's head and jumped onto Dash's own head and started whipping its tail in his face. Dash was spinning around like crazy, trying to get the crazy creatures off. All of the students around started whipping out their phones and began recording the whole ordeal. Sam and Tucker were videotaping it on their phones, well, Tucker was recording his on his PDA.

Dash was spinning and spinning, not being able to see due to the fact that the badger's tail was still in his face. Then, due to his dizziness, he fell into a puddle of sticky mud and his head crashed into a garbage can, which tipped over and spilled its contents all over him. With that, everyone watching burst out laughing. The three badgers had managed to jump off just as he was falling into the puddle and were walking back to Danny, who was too busy laughing to notice. Sam and Tucker, still laughing, helped Danny up as the bell rang. Dash's friend, Kwan, helped him up and took him to the locker rooms to get washed up and to get his clothes clean. All fourth period, people could only talk about what had happened at lunch. Danny and his friends knew that it wouldn't get people to notice them, but they didn't care, as long as people were laughing at someone other than them for a change. Someone had already managed to upload their video onto the internet, by now, everyone in the school was watching what had happened during lunch that day. Even Mr. Lancer couldn't help but watch it and laugh, of course he denied laughing at it.

But what surprised the three of them, was when Valerie walked up to them, as she did, the whole class started to quiet down. Valerie smiled and petted one of the badgers on Danny's left arm.

"They're so cute!" Danny couldn't help but blush. "Do they have names?" Danny thought for a moment, and shook his head.

"I... I never thought about giving them names..." Paulina stood up.

"Then we should give them names!" she decided. Immediately, the whole class started talking to Danny, telling him the names they thought would fit the badgers. They were arguing so loudly over who's name should be one of the badger's, they didn't notice Danny getting pulled out by a pale hand with black fingernails.

"Okay!" Danny said in a hushed whisper, so the big bunch of kids wouldn't notice him. "Maybe these badgers _won't_ make my life worse..." Sam smiled and scratched under one of the badger's chins, causing the animal to make a purring sound.

"See. What did I tell you?" Danny smiled and looked away.

"Okay... I admit it.. you were right..." Sam gave Danny a playful punch. Valerie smiled at him and petted the badger on Danny's head.

"So what _are_ you going to name them?" Danny shrugged. "Well you better name them something, or the whole class is going to go crazy.." Danny thought.

"How Misty for the one on your right arms?" Sam pointed to the said badger. "It's easy to tell her apart from the others because her fur is more of a frosty color, the color of mist." Tucker looked at the one on his left arm.

"And that one could be named Flicker... I mean it looks like there's flickers of sparks everywhere on his fur." Valerie shook her head.

"Maybe the name Sparks is a better name for him." Tucker let his shoulders sag as she turned to Danny. "So what about the last one?"

Danny raised his hands to his head and grasped the sides of the badger, surprisingly, the badger didn't hold onto his hair like before. Danny pulled it down so he could look at him, he looked at his small body and noticed his tail. It looked a lot like his ghost tail when he was Phantom, even the way it moved it made him look like a ghost.

"Phantom..." Danny said. "That name fits him like no other... his tail looks like that of a ghost's tail when their legs vanish." Danny made sure to explain it differently then how he really thought, due to the fact that Valerie was there. Sam nodded.

"You're right, it does... So Misty, Sparks, and Phantom..." Tucker said. Valerie was a little against the idea of naming one of the badgers after a bad ghost, or so she thought, but she didn't say anything against Danny's decision. Sam turned back to the huge group around Danny's desk, who still hadn't noticed that Danny wasn't there.

"HEY!" everyone turned to them, only just realizing that Danny was over there and not where they thought he was. "We've given them names." Paulina pushed herself through.

"Well? What are they?" Sam pointed to the misty furred one.

"Her name is Misty, because her fur is the color of mist." Valerie pointed to the one Tucker had _tried_ to name.

"That one's name is Sparks because it's fur looks like it's covered in white sparks." and Danny placed the third one back on his head.

"And this one's name is Phantom... because his tail looks like a ghost's tail when their legs vanish..." Paulina squealed and immediately though of her ghost boy crush.

Mr. Lancer stood up, taking this chance to get his class back.

"Okay, okay... the badgers have been named... now let's get back on track..." the class groaned as they went back to their seats, pretending to listen while actually trying to get a good picture with their phones of the badgers. Mr. Lancer noticed this, and gave up with trying to take their attention away from the furry creatures.

xXx

By the time school was out, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were running to get away from the girls who wanted to get a picture of the cute badgers and from the boys who wanted to beat the crap out of Danny for taking the attention of the girls. Some girls wanted a picture of Misty with Sam, considering that her fur would go good with her dark clothes, the girl said she was going to name the picture Gothic Badger. Another girl wanted a picture of Tucker sitting down with his laptop in his lap, but with Sparks sitting in front of the laptop with his paws on the keyboard, she would of named the picture Computer Badger. And Paulina asked Danny to ask Danny Phantom if she could get a picture of him holding Phantom.

When Danny and his friends got to his house, they were out of breath, had forgotten their stuff at school, and nearly forgot Tucker during school... When Danny shut the front door and fell to his knees, Jazz came running to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Sam gave a quick explanation, and Jazz smiled and turned to Danny. "Now who thought school was going to suck?" Danny groaned as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't patronize me..." Jazz and Tucker dramatically gasped. "What?"

"Danny..." Jazz began. "I didn't know you could use big words like patronize..." Danny could feel his face flush so he quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch next to the kitchen entrance and threw it at her. It landed smack dab on Jazz's face, but Danny was already in the kitchen. He had ran the moment he threw the pillow.

When Danny got to his room after making himself a quick snack, he collapsed on his bed. The badger on his head, Phantom, started licking his face when he turned his head.

"Agh!" Danny cried, sitting up. "Stop that." he looked at the badger. "No offense, but I don't like it when I'm licked by animals, let alone creatures that aren't even suppose to be in a house..." the badger just looked at Danny, who then mentally, and physically, smacked himself. "Okay... I'm talking to a badger... I'm losing it..."

The three badgers seemed to share a look, Danny noticed this and his left eyebrow went up. He began remembering how at times they seemed to act like humans. The looks they gave each other, they way they acted, they _themselves_ reminded him too much of humans. Danny started to wonder if they were somehow not completely badgers, maybe even had a little bit of human in them.

_*Okay! Stop it Danny!*_ Danny smacked himself. _*There's no way that's possible!*_ Danny looked back at the badgers. _*But then again... they do act more humanly than most badgers or any animal... After all, they did attack Dash when he threatened me with a punch to the face... maybe they see me as a strange looking badger...*_ Danny laughed at that.

"Okay! That would be funny." he put a finger to his lips and thought about something.

_*But the way they acted... it was too much like the way an animal protects their young... could it be that they-*_

Danny's thoughts were cut off as a light blue mist escaped his mouth. He let out a groan and made to stand up and go ghost. But the badgers immediately jumped on him and clung to him like he was a life line. This, brought another groan out of Danny.

"How am I suppose to fight ghosts if I have these badgers attached to me!" his door burst opened and Sam and Tucker came in.

"Danny! You have to go to the mall! That's the ghost's location." Sam said. Danny turned to her and held his arms out, letting the badgers hang from his arms.

"How am I suppose to fight if _they're_ hanging from my arms!" Tucker and Sam face-palmed, they had forgotten about the furry creatures.

"Sooooo?" Tucker began. "How is Danny suppose to fight if those badgers cling to him? I'm pretty sure they'll attract the attention of some people."

"And if kids from school are there, they might recognize the badgers and get suspicious." Sam pointed out. Danny groaned.

"Guys. Not helping." Jazz chose that moment to come in.

"Danny! Ghost? Mall? Capture?" Danny hung his head.

"Jazz. I can't really go fight ghosts if these badgers come along!" Jazz held up a sack.

"That's why you'll faze them into this bag while you're fighting." she tossed it to Tucker, who lousily caught it. Tucker and Sam looked at each other before looking at Danny.

"Okay, why didn't any of us think of that?" Sam asked. Tucker shrugged as Danny sighed.

"I'm going ghost!" he said.

A blue ring appeared around Danny's waist and traveled up his chest and down his legs. His T-shirt and jeans were transformed into his trademark black and white outfit with his D symbol on his chest. The badgers flinched at his transformation, he Phantom and turned him intangible and put him in the bag. Before Misty or Sparks could do anything, Danny grabbed them and turned them intangible and put them in the bag as well. Danny kind of felt bad about doing that to the little creatures, but it had to be done in case they were recognized. Danny went intangible and flew through the closed window and headed towards the mall.

xXx

When Danny got there, he started looking around for any signs of familiar ghosts, Skulker, Ember, heck he was even expecting the Box Ghost, but he couldn't see any ghosts. Danny shook his head, wondering if his ghost sense was messing with him. But he was proved wrong when Desiree showed up in front of him.

"Enjoying your new company ghost child?" Danny groaned.

"I just want to know one thing! Why did Vlad make this stupid wish?!" Desiree looked at him in short shock before she smiled.

"Well, he just asked for me to grant the wish, so I, being a wish granting ghost, granted his wish. You see, I don't ask the wisher for any reasons of why they want that wish granted, I just grant them. So if you want to know why, you'll have to take that up with Plasmius himself kid." Danny groaned before blasting Desiree with an ecto-blast.

"Some help you are!" Desiree looked up at Danny.

"So how are those lovely badgers?" she looked around. "And where are they now?" Danny flicked his finger in the opposite direction of his home. Hey, just because she asked nicely doesn't mean he's gonna tell her the truth.

"Over there, we put them in a sack so I could fight without having to worry about them..." Desiree laughed. "I don't suppose you could send them away if I wished for it?" Desiree looked at him, shaking her head.

"Plasmius also wished that you couldn't wish them away, that also goes for your pesky friends and sister." Danny slumped his shoulders.

"Geez..." Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos and took off the lid. "If you can't help me, then I'll just wrap this up." Desiree waved her hands about worriedly.

"Wait!" Danny paused. "I'm always allowed to give hints you know..."

Danny put the lid back on the thermos. "Really?" Desiree nodded.

"_When you finally figure out_

_ the reason the badgers came about_

_ then you shall be free._" Danny's mouth fell open.

"But I already know how they came about!" Danny tightened his grip on the thermos. "That Fruitloop wished for them!" Desiree shook her head.

"Not quite..." she giggled. "You have to look past your coat of anger that you have for Plasmius, do that... and the answer will be clear to you..." Danny shook his head and pulled of the cap to the thermos and sucked Desiree in.

xXx

"Okay Danny. What was it that Desiree said?" Sam asked, pulling out her black pocket notebook. Danny thumped his head on his desk, Phantom carefully moving back so its paws wouldn't get banged.

"'When you finally figure out the reason the badgers came about then you shall be free..'" Sam wrote down the words and turned to Danny.

"What was the second thing she said to you before you sucked her into the thermos?" Danny blew his hair out of his face, only for it to fall back into place. Misty, who was on his right arm, purred and rubbed her head on his arm.

"I have to look past my coat of anger that I have for the Fruitloop, do that and the answer will be clear to me..." Sam placed her black spider pen down as she finished writing.

"I don't understand..." Jazz said, looking over the words in Sam's notebook. "What other reason would Vlad wish for these badgers to attached to Danny?" Tucker shook his head.

"You got me there.." Danny stood up and left the room. Sparks jumping off the bed and followed Danny and jumped onto his left arm.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a bit."

As Danny walked along the street, he couldn't help but think about what Desiree said. Could there be another reason Vlad wished for this? If so... what is it? Teasing?... No... Vlad would have come up with something better...

Danny pulled at his hair as his thoughts led him to a big headache. Phantom, Misty, and Sparks looked at Danny in confusion. He sat down on a park bench while rubbing his face. Misty and Sparks jumped into his lap while Phantom stayed on his favorite perch; Danny's head. Sparks nudged his face against Danny's chest, getting Danny's attention.

"Ugh... this whole thing is making my head ache..." he looked down at Sparks and Misty in his lap and rubbed their heads. "I don't suppose you guys know the answer?" the two in his lap looked at him with blank looks. He could also feel Phantom turning his head downwards to him. "Guess not... well it was worth a shot..." Danny laid his head back, forcing Phantom to go to his shoulder.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at the clouds, his mind trailing back to every fight and run-in he had with Vlad. Most fights were because he was trying to kill his father and get his mother. And his run-ins were usually when he stopped by as Masters to see his mother. Suddenly he remembered the soft, caring looks that Vlad had sent him during his visits to his mother. And how he always gave such kind looks when Danny defeated him by sucking him in the thermos. Danny had tossed those to the side as tricks of his mind. But now... they seemed more real than he wanted to believe.

Could Vlad actually... care for him? Like a son... rather than an apprentice? Danny recalled how the badgers seemed to be protective of him, and how they kept as close to him as they possibly could. He remembered that Desiree never really tells people about who wished for what. She usually says the name, but she never says the reason why.

Danny shook his head. "I'm gonna regret thinking this, but..." he began.

_*Did Vlad make this wish... to show that he wants to _protect_ me?*_

Suddenly, Phantom, Misty, and Sparks began to glow. This caused Danny to jump on the bench and look around to see if anyone was watching. No one. Danny looked back down at the three badgers, who jumped onto the ground in front of him. Phantom stood on his hind legs and looked up at Danny, Misty and Sparks following his movements behind him.

_/I see you've finally figured out Vlad's true intentions... He will be happy to know that.../_

Danny woke from his shock of Phantom speaking when the three creatures started to fade. He kneeled in front of Phantom and tried to grab him. "Wait!" Danny cried "Where are you going!" he gasped when his hands went right through the creature. He tried to grab Misty and Sparks, but his hands went through them too.

Danny realized that he had gotten close to the furry creatures, Phantom most of all. He didn't want them to leave him. He felt his sadness in his heart, but he didn't notice the tears falling down his cheeks until Misty walked up to him and wiped them away with her muzzle. The touch of the she badger snapped Danny's attention to her. Misty rubbed her head against his face.

**/There is no need to cry... I love you like you are my own kit./** Danny looked at her.

"But you're leaving me... that's a good enough reason to cry..." Sparks padded up beside Misty and rubbed his own head against Danny's neck.

/Hey! Crying doesn't suit your face! Lighten up!/ Sparks looked at him. /Besides, if you ever get lonely, just wish for us to come back. Desiree will most likely be around./

Danny chuckled a little, but the sadness in him wouldn't lighten up. Misty and Sparks moved back, when Danny lifted his head, his nose make contact with Phantom's. Phantom moved his head and rubbed it against Danny's face.

_/We love you Danny, and we will miss you greatly... but remember this,/_ Phantom pulled back so he could look into Danny's crystal blue eyes. _/Never forget that you are part of our family, and that we'll always be with you.../_

Phantom, Misty, and Sparks stood back and faded even more. They continued to fade until they were like a thin fog. The moment the fog faded away, Danny could feel his heart twisting. He clutched his chest and cried for all he was worth. He stood up, tears streaming down his face, and ran away from the park, not towards his house, but somewhere that was quiet.

As Danny sat on the quiet hill, he was finally realizing how important Phantom, Sparks and Misty were to him. Though they had only been with him for about four days at least, their departure had ripped Danny's heart. And he realized that Vlad had been wanting to _protect_ him! Danny lifted his head up to the now starry sky and screamed.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE WITH THIS!" Danny slammed his hands on the ground. "I WON'T BELIEVE THAT FRUITLOOP WANTS TO PROTECT ME! NOT AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO MY FAMILY!" Danny hung his head. "I just can't..." he whispered. "I can't believe that... I just can't..."

A breeze caused Danny to lift his head. It was almost like the wind was lifting his chin up to gaze at an unseen face. Danny could of sworn he heard Phantom's voice.

_/Danny, look beyond the Vlad you have seen, and try to look at the Vlad of now... Forget the Vlad of the past... and listen to the words of the present Vlad.../_ Danny's tears seemed to flow faster as he shook his head.

"I can't... he's tried to kill my father and take my mother... not to mention kill me on a couple of occasions... How do you expect me to listen to _anything_ that Fruitloop says?"

**/Danny, we are with you, if anything tries to harm you, including Vlad, then we will come protect you... For you are **my** kit... and I won't let you get harmed.../** Danny held his head.

"I can't... I can't..."

/Remember Danny, you always said that people deserve a second chance... even if they're evil... Don't you think Vlad deserves that second chance?/ Danny shook his head.

"I don't know..." he whispered. "I don't know..."

As the night moved on, Danny unknowingly fell asleep on that hill, the voices of Phantom, Misty, and Sparks comforting him the whole time.

xXx

Vlad was pacing through his living room, waiting for an answer. He had been paranoid since he had made that wish to Desiree. He was jumpy at every noise. Worried that Danny would jump out and attack him for wishing badgers on him. But as another night came by, his paranoia didn't let up.

_/Vlad.../_

Vlad jumped and turned around. Only to see a badger with two others behind it.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked.

**/We are the badgers that Desiree placed on Danny.../** Vlad's heart stopped for five full seconds before resuming its beat.

"So if you're here... that means he's figured out the reason I wished you upon him?" he asked the she badger.

/Yep. But he was upset when we left.../ Vlad suddenly felt guily.

_/But either way... I'm sure that he'll try to see you in a new light.../_ the first badger said. _/Just... don't go as Plasmius when you go to see him... his new made paranoia might kick in.../_

Vlad swallowed the lump in his throat. "I will take note of that..." he watched as the badgers began to disappear. "And thank you..." the leader badger looked at him.

_/No... thank you.../_

Vlad was unsure of what the badger was talking about... but he shrugged it off and headed to his room. His paranoia pushed aside, now that he knew Danny knew his true intentions towards the young teen. And for the first time in days, Vlad slept in peace.

xXx

Danny opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room. _*That's odd, I wasn't in my room when I fell asleep...*_ Danny sat up and looked around. He looked at his calendar and realized it was Tuesday eleven am. He missed school...

Danny stood up and walked over to his bookcase. He pulled out his journal and grabbed a pen from his desk drawer.

_ January, 21, 2013_

_ Dear Journal,_

_ Yesterday, Phantom, Misty, and Sparks left. I had found out the reason Vlad had wished them upon me. I miss them... They told me to try to look at Vlad as he is now and not as he use to be. I don't know if I told them, but I said I'd try... When they left, it was like when I watched my family die from Dark Dan's memory... I just hope to see them again... They wormed their way into my heart.. and now it's breaking..._

_ -Danny_

Danny closed his journal and let his right hand fall over the bed side, his left falling over his stomach. The book fell out of his grip and onto the floor, making a clattering noise as it did. The pen in his other hand slipped from his sweaty hand and clattered to the floor to join the book. Danny leaned his head back, and fell back to sleep. Oblivious to the three small forms settling around his sleeping form.

* * *

Awww! Soooo cute!

Jack: **Hope you enjoyed it jeanette9a! Cause this was specifically for you!**

Danny: _I can't believe you did that to me..._

Deal with it Danny, I did it for jeanette!


End file.
